One More Night
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Cole gives everything for one more night with Phoebe (I don't owe them, based on an Angel ep)


One More Night  
  
We see a circle of demons wearing tunics in the middle of the center there is a man laying on the floor.  
  
Demon: We welcome you Cole.  
  
Cole stands up.  
  
Co: Ok, but who are you?  
  
Demon: We are the collectors, we say who belongs to us.  
  
Co: Ok you better explain yourself man.  
  
Demon: We say who goes to hell and who doesn't.  
  
Co: Ah so I go to hell, well I'm not that surprised.  
  
Demon: Yours mistake, you go to heaven.  
  
Co: (laughs) Wait what?  
  
Demon: Yes they think you deserve to go to heaven.  
  
Co: Oh cool.  
  
Demon: But we want you here, we have never had a demon with a soul, and we have an offer to you.  
  
Co: What kind of offer?  
  
Demon: If you agree to stay with us, you will have another day with Phoebe.  
  
Co: She hates me.  
  
Demon: She will at first but at the end you'll have that one night you have been asking for.  
  
Co: What night?  
  
Demon: We know your dreams Cole, when you died your last thought was one more night with Phoebe that's all I want.  
  
Co: Ok, that was my thought and you didn't have the right to listen to it.  
  
Demon: It's up to you, Cole, what do you want?  
  
Co: One more night with Phoebe.  
  
Int kitchen day.  
  
Pi: I can't find the milk.  
  
Ph: Cole that must be Cole, he's back.  
  
Pa: Oh God You are right, and he's planning to steal our milk so Wyatt can drink it and then he can't grow up.  
  
Pi and Pa: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Ph: Hahaha funny.  
  
Pi: Phoebe he's gone for good, you are paranoid.  
  
Ph: I am? Because I've heard the he's gone for good line a few times before and what happened next?  
  
Pa: He came back.  
  
Ph: See?  
  
Pa: Yes but this time is different, I kicked his ass, and I think he realized that your love wasn't meant to be.  
  
Ph: You think?  
  
Pa: Yes his look was different, he was really regretting about everything.  
  
Pi: Maybe he wasn't as evil as we thought.  
  
Ph: Well but I'm going to be in alert.  
  
Pa: Yeah me too, maybe he's stealing my bras right now.  
  
Piper finds the milk in the fridge.  
  
Pi: Got milk? (She shows the milk to Phoebe)  
  
Ph: Ok I'm going to work.  
  
Int Bay Mirror day.  
  
Elise: Hi Phoebe there is a new letter here.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
Phoebe reads: Hi Phoebe, what do you think I should do? I left the city for a month but I'm back for a few days and I really want to visit my ex, although we weren't very happy together but I've changed and want to see her one more time.  
  
Ph: Uhh what should I answer?   
  
Co: What should you answer?  
  
Ph: No, You are dead.  
  
Co: I know you killed me remember?  
  
Ph: No I don't.  
  
Co: Oh sorry it's true.  
  
Ph: In a minute I'm going to call the power of three.  
  
Co: You can't kill a human.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Cole goes to Phoebe, She's standing there with the letters opener.  
  
Co: Look at my eyes, do you see evil?  
  
Ph: No, but I never did.  
  
Cole takes the letter opener and cut himself, he starts to bleed, his blood is normal, and it doesn't heal.  
  
Co: See? Now I need something to cover it, it hurts.  
  
Phoebe gives him a napkin.  
  
Co: Thanks.  
  
Ph: What are you doing here?  
  
Co: I just come here to see you one more time.  
  
Ph: Ok You saw me bye.  
  
Co: Ok I forgot the I'm staying the whole day part.  
  
Ph: No Cole, I don't want to.  
  
Co: It's not up to you.  
  
Ph: So who's up to it?  
  
Co: Me.  
  
Ext street day.  
  
Co: Phoebe come on, why don't we go to eat or something?  
  
Ph: Forget it.  
  
Co: Come on I'm hungry.  
  
Ph: I said No!  
  
A demon appears and throws a fireball to Phoebe, but Cole puts in front and gets it.  
  
Demon: Cole, you are dead.  
  
Ph: Yes and you'll be soon too. (She throws the letter opener to him and kills him)  
  
Co: Phoebe.  
  
Ph: Shhh, what were you thinking? You are human.  
  
Co: He was gonna get you.  
  
Ph: Leoooo!!!!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Le: Cole!?  
  
Ph: I'll explain it later, now orb us to the manor.  
  
They orb to the manor.  
  
Int living day.  
  
They orb in.  
  
Pa: Cole hey that's Cole!!! (She hides herself behind the sofa)  
  
Ph: He's human.  
  
Le: Ok lay on the couch.  
  
Cole lays in the couch, Paige goes to him a little scared and touch the wound.  
  
Co: Hey!!!  
  
Pa: Just checking.  
  
Pi: What is he doing here?  
  
Ph: He wanted to see me.  
  
Pa: Cole she doesn't love you anymore.  
  
Leo heals Cole.  
  
Co: That hurts.  
  
Le: Sorry.  
  
Co: No I mean what Paige said.  
  
Ph: Really? You didn't believe it.  
  
Co: Now it's different I'm human and I have feelings.  
  
Piper looks angry at Paige.  
  
Pa: Sorry.  
  
Co: It's ok, maybe it's true, I'm human and she doesn't have invited to me to eat.  
  
Ph: Well you saved my life, maybe we can go for a walk.  
  
Co: (Smiles) Really?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
They stands up to go out.  
  
Pa: Ok but Cole watch out, I'll be there in a second.  
  
Co: I know.  
  
Ext street day.  
  
Co: Phoebe! Hot dogs!  
  
Ph: Ok let's buy some.  
  
They eat hot dogs.  
  
Ph: Wow you were hungry.  
  
Co: I haven't eaten in a month. This is god's food.  
  
Phoebe laughs.  
  
Co: You're laughing, good sign, I missed that too.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Co: The sound of your laugh.  
  
Phoebe looks uncomfortable.   
  
Co: Sorry.  
  
Ph: It's ok it's just weird.  
  
Co: Yes weird that's the perfect word to describe our relationship.  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Ph: So what do you want to do now?  
  
Cole looks at Phoebe.  
  
Ph: Another thing Cole.  
  
Co: (Smiles) Can we visit the mausoleum?  
  
Ph: Oh, ok.  
  
Int mausoleum day.  
  
Co: Wow, this place is horrible.  
  
Ph: I know.  
  
Cole sits down.  
  
Co: How many nights I've spent here thinking about you.  
  
Ph: And about killing The Charmed Ones?  
  
Co: No, just you, I was myself here, I wasn't a demon I was Cole.  
  
Phoebe sits with him.  
  
Ph: Cole I'm sorry, I wanted this to work out.  
  
Co: Me too, but it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Ph: That doesn't mean that it wasn't love.  
  
Co: I know. Phoebe I'm sorry.  
  
Ph: I know I forgive you.  
  
They look at each other and kiss.  
  
Ph: Oh ok We should go.  
  
Co: Yes it's true.  
  
They go.  
  
Int hall day.  
  
Ph: Anybody home?  
  
Pi: Yeah we're in the living.  
  
Int living day.  
  
Co: Is that the baby?  
  
Le: Yes Wyatt Matthews Halliwell.  
  
Co: Oh how cute, Matthews like Paige.  
  
Pa: Yes.  
  
Pi: We have a meeting with The Elders, they want to talk about Wyatt's future.  
  
Co: You still hate them.  
  
Pi: Sure.  
  
Le: Ok Piper it's time and be nice.  
  
Pi: Yes.  
  
Piper, Leo and Wyatt orb out.  
  
Pa: Well, I think I should go.  
  
Ph: No! why?  
  
Pa: Ok Cole and me in the same room.  
  
Co: You still hate me?  
  
Pa: You tried to kill my family.  
  
Co: See that's all, you and me in the kitchen now!  
  
Ph: Are you going to fight?  
  
Co: No, talk.  
  
Int kitchen day.  
  
Co: What's your problem?  
  
Pa: You.  
  
Co: I'm dead Paige you have what you wanted.  
  
Pa: That's not what I wanted.  
  
Co: So?  
  
Pa: I wanted my family to be safe.  
  
Co: Your family won't be safe ever, they are The Charmed Ones.  
  
Pa: I will protect them.  
  
Co: You're gonna get yourself killed, if you continue acting like this.  
  
Pa: Ignore me.  
  
Co: I can't, You're like me.  
  
Pa: No I'm not.  
  
Co: Yes you are, I let the love of Phoebe to destroy me and that's what you are doing You're gonna get yourself killed because of your sisters love.  
  
Pa: Leave me alone.  
  
Co: Paige I know that you lost your family, and that you're scared to suffer that again, but that things happens, and when your parents abandoned you, it was horrible but you had a new family with the Matthews.  
  
Pa: (Almost crying) And they died.  
  
Co: And you found your sisters, if something happens to your sisters, you'll do fine again, it works like that.  
  
Pa: (Looks at Cole) Who are you and what have you done with Cole Turner?  
  
Co: (Smiles) Smartass.  
  
Pa: I need to go, Cole sorry but it's hard.  
  
Co: I know, bye.  
  
Int Living night.  
  
Pa: Phoebe I'm going at P3.  
  
Ph: How are you?  
  
Pa: I'm ok.  
  
Paige goes out.  
  
Ph: What have you said to her?  
  
Co: The truth.  
  
Cole and Phoebe are going to kiss again.  
  
Ph: No.  
  
Co: Sorry.  
  
Ph: What the hell? (She kisses him)  
  
Co: Please don't use that word.  
  
Cole takes Phoebe in his arms.  
  
Int Phoebe's room night.  
  
Phoebe and Cole are laying in bed.  
  
Co: I've never thought to be in this bed again.  
  
Ph: Yes, well I've never thought to be with you again.  
  
Co: Oh big ditto to that.  
  
They laugh.  
  
Ph: Do you have to go?  
  
Co: Yes.  
  
Ph: Why?  
  
Co: Because I'm dead.  
  
Ph: But not now.  
  
Co: Don't go there.  
  
Ph: Where?  
  
Co: Phoebe, I just want to be with you for a while no talking just you and me in silence.  
  
Ph: Ok (she kisses him)  
  
Int hall night.  
  
Pa: Piper I'm telling you Cole is missing a part in the story.  
  
Le: She's right Piper, he's dead it's impossible that they have let him to come back.  
  
Pi: So what are you implying?  
  
Pa: He's working with demons like selling his soul or something.  
  
Le: You got it.  
  
Pa: What?  
  
Le: The collectors are the ones who decided who goes to hell and when they want somebody who's going to heaven they made him an offer.  
  
Pi: And what did they offer?  
  
Pa: One more night with Phoebe.  
  
Pi: Oh god.  
  
Paige knocks Phoebe's room, and Phoebe opens the door.  
  
Ph: What's up?  
  
Pa: Where's Cole?  
  
Ph: He's… (she looks at the bed but he's not there) I don't know.  
  
Pa: It's too late.  
  
Ph: Too late for what?  
  
Pi: Phoebe he's going to hell, they offer one more night with you if he agreed to go to hell.  
  
Phoebe thinks in what Cole has been saying to her all day and how he said do't use that word when she said what the hell.  
  
Ph: Oh You are right.  
  
Phoebe runs and puts a coat on.  
  
Ph: I'll deal with this stay here.  
  
Phoebe goes out.  
  
Int mausoleum night.  
  
Cole is preparing a ritual.  
  
Ph: You bastard.  
  
Co: Phoebe!?  
  
Ph: Cole what did you do?  
  
Co: How do you know?  
  
Ph: My sisters guessed it.  
  
Co: Well, I chose it.  
  
Ph: Why?  
  
Co: Because I love you I needed to know if you loved me.  
  
Cole starts to faded out, and Phoebe hugs him.  
  
We see The Collectors circle again.  
  
Demon: How dare you? You brought a Charmed One.  
  
Co: It was her, I didn't bring her.  
  
Ph: You're not gonna take him.  
  
Demon: He made a deal.  
  
Ph: Yes you know what that deal it's broken.  
  
Demon: It's not that simple.  
  
Ph: No, I'm going to call my sisters in a second o you better break that deal now!  
  
Demon: No, you can't.  
  
Ph: I can and you know it.  
  
Co: Phoebe.  
  
Ph: You shut up.  
  
Demon: I don't want to fight against The Power Of Three.  
  
Ph: Ok then.  
  
Demon: But the deal was made, unless…  
  
Ph: Unless what?  
  
Demon: We can turn back time, so it never happened, today never happened.  
  
Ph: No, and what about what we did? What I learned?  
  
Demon: It's the only way.  
  
Co: Will we remember it?  
  
Demon: You will but not Phoebe or her sisters.  
  
Ph: No, Cole, I need to remember, I need to know that you are good, that I love you.  
  
Co: But You knew that.  
  
Ph: But I never realized it was true.  
  
Demon: We don't have much time.  
  
Ph: Ok turn back time but I need to stay with Cole alone.  
  
Demon: Ok be fast.  
  
The Collectors fade out.  
  
Ph: Cole I can't forget it.  
  
Co: You won't, at least not all.  
  
Cole takes his ring and gives it to Phoebe.  
  
Ph: The wedding ring.  
  
Co: Your powers will help, when you see this ring you'll know that you love me that I love you and that I'm ok.  
  
Ph: Cole (Phoebe starts to cry) today was the greatest day in my life.  
  
Co: Phoebe I love you.  
  
Ph: I love you too.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Co: Time to go, I'll never forget you.  
  
Ph: Cole wait for me ok?  
  
Co: Of course.  
  
Cole fades out.  
  
Time turns back.  
  
Int kitchen day.  
  
Pi: I can't find the milk.  
  
Ph: Cole, uhh dejá vu.   
  
Pa: Really?  
  
Ph: Yes I was going to say something really bad and crazy about Cole but… (she sees the ring)  
  
Pa: Hey when did you take it?  
  
Ph: I don't remember but I feel good.  
  
Pi: Here's the milk, good about what?  
  
Ph: About Cole, like if he's in a good place waiting for me.  
  
Pi: What about the I hate Cole and I'm over it speech?  
  
Ph: Changed it to the I'll always love Cole.  
  
Pa: Let me see the ring, something's wrong.  
  
Piper and Paige look at the ring.  
  
Pa: Wow weird I feel that too.  
  
Pi: Yeah me too.  
  
Pa: He's good.  
  
Ph: And he's safe and he loves me you know what? I'm getting my free day for his death.  
  
Pa: Where are you going?  
  
Ph: To the mausoleum to wish him to be in peace.  
  
Pi: We'll go.  
  
Int mausoleum day.  
  
We see The Halliwell family visiting it and putting flowers for Cole.  
  
End 


End file.
